unexpected
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: Because somehow, Michael Jackson had started a chain of events that ended with them in the most unexpected of places, a relationship.


**unexpected.**

Santana wasn't sure how they had ended up where they did. It started out brilliantly, both of them hating each others guts, each determined to bring the other one down.

Of course, they were both hot as hell and by time the closing notes of Smooth Criminal started to fade away, you could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife. But, knifes aren't fun, and rough angry sex against the wall of a practise hall beats them out anyday.

Fuck buddies.

It wasn't a new concept to Santana, for a lot time she didn't do relationships, and feelings, and all the crap attached to being someones girlfriend. She liked no strings attached sex, and Sebastian Symthe wasn't the worst guy in the world to be sleeping with.

You just had to ignore the fact he was supposed to be gay, and she was supposed to be a lesbian. A lesbian with a girlfriend may she add.

It was fun in the beginning, but things were bound to get complicated. The kept having sex, yes, but they started talking. Actually talking, not just hissing insults and breathless 'I hate you's' at each other before one or the other would leave.

Feelings, proper feelings, were never supposed to be part of the equation.

And so, as she sat in the back corner of the dingy diner, the lights flickering gently, Santana had to wonder how she had fallen for a boy all over again.

"Nice place,"

A disgusted voice brought her attention back to the people she was surronded by. Sebastian was standing by her booth, dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. His hair was carefully fixed into place, and he looked at her with a half hearted smile.

"I'm sick of having people look at us." Santana shrugged. "No one goes here."

"You'd think that no one would care about a boy and a girl having coffee together," Sebastian said, sliding into the seat across from her.

"I'm starting to think that show choirs are the most judgemental people of all." Santana said quietly, looking at her hands. "I broke up with Brittany."

"You did?"

"I love her." Santana said, her voice almost a whisper. "But I guess I didn't love her enough."

"Don't say that." Sebastian said, causing her to look up in confusion. "From what you've told me, you and Brittany had something special. Don't cheapen your relationship because-"

"Because of you?" Santana finished.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to your friendship." Sebastian offered, trying not to acknowledge the fact that yes, he was the reason. He seemed to be the reason for everyones break up.

"She understood." Santana said quietly.

"Understood what?"

"Why." Santana replied simply.

"Did you tell her about me?"

Santana nodded. "Despite everything, she's my best friend. I couldn't lie to her anymore than I already have."

Sebastian nodded. "What did she say?"

"Follow your heart." Santana said, her voice tired. "And its led me to a shit hole diner."

"Or its led you to the company." Sebastian gave her a tiny smile. He too sounded tired. Tired of the drama, and the fighting, and everything, basically.

"So what happens now?"

"I thought you might know." Sebastian said. "I've never done this before."

"I've never done this **right.**" Santana said after a pause.

"Everythings going to be okay San," Sebastian said, reaching hesitantly for her hand. His fingers brushed hers, and she interwined them without even thinking about it.

"How can you be so sure?" Santana said. "Everyone in glee club hates me."

"Screw them." Sebastian said. "If they were really your friends, they wouldn't care about this."

"I just figured people would judge less when you want to date a guy," Santana said, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb across Sebastians warm skin.

"Everythings going to be okay." Sebastian repeated, studying her carefully. Her dark hair was roughly pulled back in a haphazard ponytail, and she was wearing her favourite leather jacket, the one she'd worn when New Directions and the Warblers had sung 'Bad.'

They'd come a long way since then.

Santana looked at him, her eyebrows raised in a silent question. _But how do you know?_

"We're us," Sebastian shrugged. "I think we've defied every rule out there so far, so why not break the one that says we wont work while we're at it?"

Giving him the smallest of smiles, Santana nodded. "I guess I can see the logic."

"Plus," Sebastian continued. "We're graduating in less than a month."

"And?"

"That means we'll be out of Lima in two." Sebastian reminded. "New York, remember?"

"New York." Santana nodded. "Our fresh start."

"Exactly San." Sebastian said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Lets get out of here," Santana said after a silence, standing up and wrinkling her nose.

"Please." Sebastian nodded, and followed her lead. As they started to leave the diner, Santana reached over and locked their hands together tightly. A gesture which the mere thought of would have made them both laugh out loud, a few months ago at least.

They left the small diner, and started to walk down the street in a comfortable silence. For once, not a single person gave them a second glance. Boys and girls, after all, held hands all the time.

/

**Author's Note;** I've had this irrepressible urge to write Sebastian and Santana as a couple for days now, so here we are. This was originally part of a larger fic I'll never get around to writing because I am a horrific procrastinator.

But, yeah. Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
